It's Just A Game
by the touched
Summary: Greg hears about Undertale at school, initially dismissing many of the things said about it as too miraculous and unrealistic. However he quickly comes to realize that Undertale is more than just a game. On Indefinite Hiatus. The many negative reviews have made me reevaluate continuing with this story.
1. Undertale?

Greg first heard about Undertale from his friend at school Albert Sandy. "Undertale is probably one of the best games I've played in my life. Every single choice you make matters there are even characters that remember what you did before saves and resets," Albert Sandy said. At this Greg scoffed. That was just plainly ridiculous. How could it be possible that a video game character could remember what happened before a save and reset. Wasn't that data deleted every time you reloaded or rest? The sheer complexity that must have gone into it was astounding. Greg had learned over the years not to trust anything Albert Sandy said, after all he still remember how easily he had fallen for Albert's kangaroo jumping trick. It was obvious that this was just another one of Albert Sandy's many pranks, right? It was ridiculous to believe that someone would be willing to put that much complexity into a simple video game, was it not? Greg was starting to doubt that it may be one of Albert's pranks, but he quickly doubled down. It most certainly had to be, it was ridiculous to assume otherwise.

"Well", said Chirag Gupta, "I have to respectfully disagree with you Albert Sandy."

"And why is that" Albert asked, although a hint of anger could be seen creeping into his voice.

"First off, no offense, but the game Undertale has very shitty graphics, second of all I find the plotline drab and boring" Chirag responded.

Albert's face became flushed and he began clenching and un-clenching his fists. Albert's teeth ground together, and he responded back, "The graphics are designed to be retro you utter fuckwad!"

"Well, my point still stands, I personally found the plotline very trite and unoriginal. The gameplay felt forced. Finally, calling someone a fuckwad is not the hallmark of a good argument" Chirag responded.

Albert slammed his fists into the table, "How dare you say the plotline was trite and unoriginal. That is the most original plot I have ever seen! Do you know any other games where characters can remember past saves and resets? Do you?! And what about Sans? Huh?! What about Sans! How dare you call him unoriginal! Sans is one of the most original, brilliant, and hilarious video game characters I have seen in my life. How was the gameplay forced?! You literally had as much freedom as you wanted! Chirag, you're idiocy is making it really hard for me to restrain myself from swearing at you!"

Chirag merely began laughing at him. "Like I said earlier, insulting your opponent directly is never a good debate strategy"

Albert's face just became redder and redder, but he restrained himself from saying anything.

"Also," Chirag said, "I can see you are one of the Undertale fanboys who likes to suck Sans's dick!" Then Chirag began to mime a cocksucking motion. "Oh yes, Sans, give it to me!" Chirag fake moaned.

Albert Sandy screamed in rage and lept over the table.

He pinned Chirag to the floor, and everyone in the cafeteria turned to watch.

"I've had just about enough of your bullshit Chirag!" Albert yelled. "Every fucking day you try to belittle and tease me, while pretending you are so intellectually capable"

"It's not pretension if it's true, you know, however with all your fake ass stories, I doubt you would know the difference Albert. Oh and by the way using the threat of physical violence against your opponent is not the hallmark of a good debator" Chirag responded.

"FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT! IT'S NOT A THREAT IF I PLAN TO CARRY IT OUT YOU UNCLEFUCKING DOGSHIT EATING WHORE! I'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOUR HALLMARK OF A GOOD DEBATOR BULLSHIT!" Albert roared as he began pummeling Chirag in the face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" yelled everyone else in the cafeteria.

Chirag's nose was soon broken and began leaking blood, but Chirag quickly proved himself not to be completely helpless by flipping Albert Sandy over and putting him in a headlock.

"Pick your battles more carefully next time Albert Sandy" Chirag said, "I have a blackbelt in karate, so I'm not a completely helpless bitch like you were expecting. Then again that's the kind of person you would pick a fight with, because you have no talent in anything be it physical attributes or mental attributes. That's why whenever we debate you always resort to swearing and shouting, instead of making a valid, coherent argument. By the way did you pick up those foul words from South Park, because you clearly aren't clever enough to come up with even those childish remarks yourself."

"Ooooooooh!" yelled everyone else in the cafeteria, "ROASTED!"

Albert began sobbing, "Why are you doing this to me Chirag? Why do you always seek to antagonize me?"

Chirag began to laugh, "Antagonize huh? That's probably the biggest word you know isn't it?"

"End his career, Chirag!" yelled a member of the audience.

"If you really need to ask why I'm doing this too you, then you really deserve what you are getting. But hey, I'm feeling generous today so I guess I'll enlighten you. The reason I torment you, is because you are snottly litte, pardon my french, bitch! You need to learn to stand up for yourself, be a man!" as Chirag said this, he kicked Albert in the balls and began to tighten his headlock.

"AAHHHH! FUCK!" Albert screamed.

Chirag laughed and began kicking Albert in the balls repeatedly.

"Please stop, Chirag. I'm begging you" Albert said while crying uncontrollably.

"You want me to stop? Haha fat chance of that happening Albert!" Chirag replied, "This is your just desserts for trying to engage me in an argument and resorting to swearing when you began to lose, and finally to physical violence against an opponent who was more than your match! Bit off a bit more than you could chew, eh Albert?"

Albert suddenly slammed his elbow into Chirag's stomach, then he slammed his free fist in Chirag's nose, breaking it.

Chirag began gasping for air and Albert broke his headlock.

"Heh heh" Chirag said gasping, "I see you are not completely helpless either. Good. This will make my ultimate destruction of you all the more sweet."

"AHHHHH!" yelled Albert in the imitation of a battle cry and he kicked Chirag's head like one would a soccer ball.

Chirag's jaw was shattered and several of his teeth were knocked loose. Chirag toppled over and hit the linoleum floor unconscious.

"YEAAAA!" screamed Albert "Take that you stupid Indian bitch!"

The adrenaline in Albert's system slowly began to fade away, and Albert screamed as felt his throbbing foot and sore balls.

The whole battle had lasted less than five minutes, but there was a pool of blood on the floor along with several dislodged teeth.

Then Fregley had the brilliant idea to slam a plate full of mashed potatoes into Leon Ricket's face. Fregley later claimed that he was inspired by how Chirag, a small Indian kid, had nearly defeated Albert Sandy who was much bigger than him.

Leon Ricket tried to punch Fregley back, but Fregley was too agile and dodged. Leon ended up punching Bryce Anderson, and everything went downhill from there.

Ten minutes later, the cafeteria was a mess of food, blood, teeth, vomit. Many of the students were covered in a combination of these things and were passed out.

Greg had managed to get into a fight with Rowley of all people, and it seemed like Rowley's karate skills would ultimately allow him to beat Greg, but Greg was saved by the untimely fall of Jordan Jury onto Rowley's back.

Somehow, no teachers had been present throughout this carnage, something which shocked Greg, until he realized that this was the one day the teachers had trusted the kids enough to be on their own. Supposedly to teach them responsibility and life skills. "Uh-oh" said Greg, "this is bad."

"Understatement of the century, you fucking idiot!" Leon Ricket roared and his fist slamming into Greg's head was the last thing Greg remembered.


	2. Hallucinations

Greg opened his eyes, and immediately shut them again. A beam of light had burned into his eyeballs. Gently massaging his eyelids, Greg once again took a stab at opening his eyes. Rapidly blinking, Greg's vision had began to adjust.

Immediately, Greg began to take inventory of his surroundings. He was in a gigantic rocky cavern, no, after glancing upwards towards the source of the light, he revised his estimate. Instead, it seemed as though he had fallen down a very deep pit. However, as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the cavern, he realized it was not just a mere cavern. All around him, Greg was able to distinguish faint carvings and markings set into the cavern walls, could they possibly be some sort of rune or writing system. Greg stood up and went closer to inspect them, as he walked towards them, he noticed the broken ceramic, stone, and porcelain laying all around him. One set of runes or symbols stood out in particular to him. Oddly it seemed familiar to Greg, but he had never seen any place like this in his life. It was a white circle with two pairs of white wings on either side. Below the winged circle were two upright triangles above another singular upright triangle. Flowing around the entire set of symbols was a white line. Greg felt a sudden urge to reach out and press the symbols.

As Greg touched it, it slowly sunk into the wall, and Greg realized it was actually a button. The button sunk into the wall and the symbol's glowing a bright white color and then disappeared. The now smooth and blank slab of stone slide back out and filled the hole in the wall, fitting in perfectly, leaving no mark at all on the cavern wall.

A sudden tremor occurred, and Greg fell backwards, hitting his rear end hard on the stone cold ground. The shaking suddenly intensified and rocks and pieces of stone and masonry began tumbling down from the ceiling. The air began to shimmer, and then so did everything in Greg's field of view. It seemed as though all the shaking was causing everything to shake itself apart. As his surroundings which had now become almost blob like in appearance began to lose more and more coherence, a strong flowery fragrance reached Greg's nose.

Then everything disappeared. Greg found himself floating in pure darkness, having absolutely no sensory input. Suddenly a flower with a grinning skull face appeared directly in Greg's field of view. Greg screamed and it was gone.

Greg awoke in a hospital bed. That had been a very strange and troubling dream. It was the first dream, Greg had had that wasn't about girls, sports, or TV in a very long time. There seemed to be some deeper meaning hidden in the events that had occurred in his dream, but Greg was unable to determine what the deeper meaning could possibly be.

Once again, a bright white light seared into Greg's eyeballs. The bright white light reflected off the sterile white environment of the hospital and nearly blinded Greg. Greg shut his eyes tightly and just lay there, listening to the sound of his breathing. Greg made an attempt at opening his eyes, then quickly began to blink in order to help his eyes adjust to the intensity of the light more quickly. Finally, after many attempts at opening his eyes and subsequently becoming blinded, Greg had finally managed to get his eyes to open and actually stay open.

Looking at himself, Greg found that an IV drip was pumping some fluid into his arm, and there was a monitor displaying his vital signs near him. He was still wearing the clothes he had come to school with, but on his shirt was the strange set of symbols again. The winged circle above the three triangles. What in the world, had that experience really been a dream?

Greg blinked and the symbols suddenly disappeared. This was extremely disconcerting. Greg normally was not one to hallucinate, so what could be going on?

Greg became aware of the gauze on his face, covering up his injuries, and suddenly he had a crippling headache.

Greg began to hold his head with his free hand, but the pain merely intensified.

Suddenly the pain spiked, and Greg cried out.

Greg's vision disappeared and he was in blackness again. The flower appeared in front of Greg again this time, and then quickly disappeared. A smiling girl, no it was hard to tell exactly what gender this person was appeared in front of Greg just then. It had brown hair, fair skin, as well as red rosy cheeks. It appeared slightly chubby, and wore a striped white and green shirt, along with brown slacks. It was gazing directly at Greg and seemed to be peering directly into his soul. Suddenly its mouth popped opened and it began screaming, its eyeballs exploded and its now empty eye sockets began oozing blood.

Greg's vision returned and his headache had miraculously vanished. However, he was still very shaken by what he had seen. The things he was seeing, and the things that had been happening, were far too many and far too much to simply be mere coincidence. No, Greg felt, this could no be a coincidence. Either Greg was finally losing his mind, or something very strange was going on behind the scenes here. Greg liked to believe in his own sanity, so he choose to go with the latter of his two ideas.

His ears were still ringing from his previous headache, and nothing was audible to him yet. Slowly his hearing returned.

"I must commend you Albert for taking that initiative in that fight we had. Kicking me in the head like that when I was down. Truly a chivalrous move eh?" Chirag said.

Many of the students that had been hospitalized were watching the growing argument with interest.

"I'm sick and tired of your shit, dickface!" Albert Sandy yelled back.

Their argument had long since moved past merely being about Undertale, but that no longer mattered, because that was the moment Vice Principal Roy chose to walk in.

"AY!" he yelled turning towards Albert, "You're on a tight leash buddy!"

As he began to chew us all out for our actions, I couldn't help but get the strange sensation I was being watched.

Goosebumps began appearing on my arms, and a chill went up my spine.


End file.
